Legends of Warriors
by tobimcCalistar
Summary: Now, I know what your thinking, not that I can read brains waves or anything, yet, but still, your thinking, "Wow, this guy is some terrible creep to kidnap a random girl at an ice cream parlor." Then you are completely and utterly wrong. I know exactly who I kidnapped, I know what I'm going to use her for and I'm not a bad guy. Recently updated, and fixed chapters 1 and 2.
1. Prologue

"What are you in here for?"

"Excuse me?" Rachael gave a glance to the boy sitting on the opposite side of the worn, lumpy couch they shared.

She unraveled her writhing hands, keeping a watchful eye on the officer sitting in his petty not-so-little office across the vast hall, knowing he was dissevering every detail in which they gave him to help him decide her punishment.

"Why is such a pretty girl, like you, sitting in a place like this, instead of doing what normal girls do, like shopping?"

Rachael's thoughts were jolted from her head. She snapped her head in his direction. "I'm not a normal girl. As you can tell, we are in here for the same reason. Trouble."

The boy snorted, tossing his hazelnut hair out of his face. "I'm not here for any old reason. I did not lie, cheat, steal, vandalize, kill, or rape."

"This what did you do?" A tad of curiosity squeezed itself into her voice.

"Not unless you tell me why you're here as well." Was the brunette's sharp reply, a smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth.

Rachael took a moment to herself to think. **_He might freak out, but, if I'm lucky, we might not ever met again. Anyways, I don't think my so-called 'crime,' was as half as bad as his._** She gave him a good, long, hard look as he waited patiently for her reply, taking in his image. **_Tall, lean, couldn't be out of his teens, but what's up with the lab coat?_**

This made her all the more curious. Taking in a deep breath, she let out; "Fine." In a sigh.

He smiled.

It made her want to cramp that single word back down her throat. **_Not a good sign._**

He leaned over and said in a low voice, "I'm in here for mixing uraninite and pitchblende into three isotopes, one of which is customarily used as a fuel in nuclear reactors and weapons. But this is going to be for a new top secret project I'm working on, and is also highly illegal."

Rachael's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm a mad scientist." He shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Rachael burst out laughing, doubling over from short of breath. The brunette sat stiff-backed and straight faced as he waited for her spasm to subside.

Once Rachael had caught her breath, she straightened up to meet his stern gaze.

"So that explains the lab coat, the nerdy glasses, and whacked out hair." She paused. "Alright, my crime was a bit different, too."

He leaned forward a bit, awaiting her confession.

"Well, I, um, you see- I went up to the Blue Diamond Cooperation building, you know the tallest one in town? And when I thought no one was looking, well I… I jumped off the roof." Her eyes stayed firmly planted on her hands.

"You did WHAT?!" The boy burst out, practically leaping up from his seat in surprise.

Rachael winced, shrinking back, trying to make herself seem as small as possible. "I didn't mean for the lady," she nodded at the woman talking with the officer, their voices muffed behind the glass door. "To call 911 when she saw me jump."

"But-but, under the ideal conditions, the acceleration of gravity is a constant rate of 9.8 m/s squared and the building was at least 1610.56 feet tall, and you must be about 114 pounds? That means it would take only 10.3 seconds for you to reach the ground, which is clearly impossible to survive!" His eyes were wide with horror. "How could you have possibly lived through a fall like that without a scratch?"

Rachael crossed her arms. "I said I'd tell you my crime, not my secrets."

"Well that determines one thing for certain." The boy said, easing himself back down onto the couch.

"And what is that?"

"That we're both going to some insane asylum."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" She laughed sarcastically, but stopped short for more effect. "No. My dad will be here soon, and then everything will sorted out."

"Awe, I thought we could be roommates." He said with a wink.

"Wow, your sleeves must be packed."

"Uh, with what? I swear I don't have any chloroform on me!"

"Cheesy jokes." She said with an eye roll. "And might I ask why you have dangerous chemicals on you? I bet the sergeant would love to know about THAT."

"You are so full of it."

"Alright, you two, break it up. You should be ashamed of yourself Oz, picking on a girl. Tsk. Tsk."

A tall man with a short, glossy ponytail, strode over to them, his face masked with a scowl.

"And you are?"

Name's Randel. Rendel Peterson, my friends call me Randy, until you both are old and mature enough, you will address me as Chief."

It was Oz who spoke up first. "OK, 'Chief,' what are you in here for, oh wait let me guess, metal therapist! No, no! A probation officer! Oh, wait I've got it! A guidance counselor!" Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Actually, I'm all those and more!" Chief rose his arms in a dramatic shrug.

Rachael couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up her throat. She bit her bottom lip, Chief's eyes locked with hers, making her giggling and squirming come to a halt. Oz had somehow managed to keep his lips pressed into a straight line, there wasn't any sign of humor to be found on his features.

"Now, I must explain briefly, for we don't have much time. After your both finished up here." He indicated in the officer's direction, "There will be a black Toyota waiting for you right outside. The password is 'double A.' now whatever you do, do NOT let the police have you real name of finger prints. Understand?"

Both teens gave him a quick confused nod.

"Good then I'll see you again. Very soon." His last words had an edgy tone to them, he gave an anxious glance to a passing man, before walking away briskly, not glancing back once.

"Do you really think we should trust this weirdo?" Rachael asked Oz, but before he could answer her, the officer popped his head out from his office to quickly beckon Rachael in with two fingers before ducking back inside.

"Wish me luck." She mumbled solemnly, trudging through the dreaded doors.

She came back out minutes later, a toothy grin large enough to look painful spread across her face, and a light spring had tucked itself into her step.

See ya later, I've got a ride to catch!" She sneered as she bounced past Oz.

"Hey, wait! We're supposed to go together!" He yelled after her.

She frowned, a big contrast compared to a face-breaking smile she wore a moment ago. "Thanks for ruining the moment. I'll be waiting in the car." She flung over her shoulder

 **Hello my duckies! This is my first post, like, ever, I hope you enjoyed it and I will have the next one out sooner than you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachael McCalistar

Status: Admiral

November 21, 2014 0800 hours

Double A headquarters

"Ready?"

"Bring it on."

"Go."

Racheal, or formally know as Kitty, for my cat-like behavior, squinted directly into my cousin, Fiery, eyes. Fiery stared back with the same intensity, but she could see tears prickling at the edges of her thickly lashed eyes. A minute had passed between them when Fiery cried out unexpectedly, "Look! It's Dracket!" Causing me to glance frantically over my shoulder.

"You cheat! There's no one there!" I swiveled back to Fiery, anger slashed on my face.

"Oh well, maybe my eyesight is going." Fiery gave a careless shrug, smiling triumphantly, "Anyway, I win!"

I stood there blinking, my mind going over how she had tricked me. My hands trembled. If Dr. Dracket had really been standing there in the flesh, his bright emerald eyes glinting at me furiously beneath his over sized glasses, I would have, would have…

Screamed.

Ran.

Hid.

A single tear rolled silently down my cheek before I could brush it away. **_This was no way to live_** , I told myself for the millionth time, **_I shouldn't be living with this fear creeping along after me._**

 ** _Oh, but my dear, you wouldn't have me if you had no fear. That's what I'm here for. Your fear feeds my anger._**

"Shut up." I muttered out loud.

Thankfully, no one was around to hear me. Fiery had skipped away gleefully, even though she was only a year younger than I was, she acted as if we were still twelve, but luckily for me, it was only around family and close friends that understood.

Before I could turn to chase after Fiery and demand a rematch, Chief's hologram appeared in front of me. His expression was impassive, as is he were trying to figure out if the thing was on or not.

I cleared my throat.

"Ah, there we go." His face flushed slightly. "Admiral McCalistar. I have a new assignment for you. Please report to the main office at once." And with that, he was gone.

I sighed. He should really get Thomas to help him out with the hologram.

I scurried down the disgustingly plain hallways, arriving at his office in minutes. I huffed as I flung the door up. Chief gave a small flinch as I burst through.

Raising my hands over my head I loudly cheered; "3.7 minutes, new record!" Before Chief could even open his mouth in surprise.

"Do they all act like this here?" Said a small voice behind me.

Chief's eyes narrowed. "No. Just her."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, sooorrry, I've been hanging out with Tom to much. Ya going to tell me why I'm here or do I have to guess?" I eased myself onto his desk, chairs weren't a commonly used item in my life.

"Racheal, I'd like you to meet Alice. She's going to be your new apprentice."

Alice's expression was equally perplexed as mine. It was Alice who broken the awkward silence. "You have got to be joking."

"I never joke. Since Racheal's last apprentice had an," He paused, searching for the right words, "unfortunate accident last month that has kept them from any further training, we decided to pair you two up." Chief then directed his attention to me, "You can show Alice to her room now while I finish up with the paper work. Behave."

I gave a glance to the stacks of paper on Chief's desk before heading out, getting a small glimpse of Alice's profile.

Alice rose from her chair, swinging her blue backpack over one shoulder afore trailing after me into the hall. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself, flipping her collar up as if it was raining. Alice scuttled along side of me, but at a safe distance where she could eye me with her weird, scared suspicion.

"So, how old are you getting to be, Swifty?" I said casually, getting a dumbfounded look from Alice.

"Where'd you get that name?" She snapped, although her voice had barely rose above whisper.

 **** ** _This girl radiates of fear, I can smell it on her, almost taste it._**

I muttered something under my breath before answering. "I saw it on your profile, Swift Winds. Is that your official name, or street name?" My features kept cool, even as Alice's became hotter.

It's none of your business. So, please, DO NOT ever mention that name to anyone else."

Alice somehow kept her voice low and controlled.

 ** _Easier to intimidate than I thought. Good._**

"Alrightly, Swifty." I scoffed.

Alice grimaced.

I grinned.

"And your age is?"

"Fifteen."

"Hmm, cool." **_Least I didn't get some little kid._**

We came to halt in front of the main entrance of the dorms, a shriek rose up from behind oak panels of the door. Alice shrank back, eyes wide with fear.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's only Kat and Bubba, the only siblings here, their volumes are loud and louder. Hope you don't mind losing you hearing so early in you life. Come on, they don't bite. I do though." I tugged at the door handle, letting myself in with Alice stuck close to my side.

Neither Kat nor Bubba noticed us as they passed by, waving their arms and throwing insults at each other. I led Alice Alice all the way down the hall to the last room, my fingers had hardly brushed over the door knob to Alice's new room when someone cleared their throat behind us.

 **** ** _Ah, our old friend Tom, you know he likes you, don't you? I wonder what passion and heartbreak tastes like._**

"Hush," I muttered under my breath, as I turned to meet his pair of dark, attentive eyes.

A boy in his mid teens stood there, his mocha brown hair tufted around his face in random directions, he had on a simple outfit of jeans and a green T-shirt, but what was the real catcher was all the gadgets strapped to his body. At least what once were supposedly watches went up to his elbow, a toolkit belted around his waist and a device similar to a magnifying glass with all sorts of lenses rested comfortable in his jumble of hair.

I greeted Thomas with a friendly smile. "Oh, hey Tom," Taking a step to the side, I revealed Alice's huddled form, "Meet Swifty, my new apprentice."

Thomas rose his hand in a small shy wave, talking to her as if she was a child. "Hello Alice, I presume that you'll find your time in this facility quite intriguing. If you survive."

Alice's eyebrows shot up in a surprised arch. "What? What do you-

He didn't allow her to finish. "Hey Racheal, have you seen the new software I installed in our security system? A normal human being wouldn't even even be able to bypass the door mechanisms. But maybe… just maybe, one of **us** might have the least bit of a chance, very slim chance."

 **** ** _The usually 'flirting.' Ugh._**

Alice's mouth stood agape, but snapped it closed when I elbowed her in the ribs playfully. "You can always count on Tom to supply this place with the latest, tip top gadgets, eh?"

Alice couldn't even muster up the strength to nod, her face drained of color. "How do you know my name?" She blurted out.

Thomas didn't look the least bit surprised, instead his face had an amused appearance to it. "I'm the one who recommended you. My-" Thomas gave me a glance, I retorted by warningly eyeing him. "Our," He started again, "friends call me Chief's extra pair of hands." He leaned closer, a faint whiff of unknown chemical drifted from him, and spoke in a low voice, "I keep this place so up-to-date that he, sort of, gave up on controlling it, that's how older are, by theory, when they see the newest hypermedia they draw back into their old timers shell and let us 'kids' deal with it."

I punched Thomas in the arm, hard enough to make him wince. "Are you going to be the next headmaster dude around here?"

"I certainly hope so, I've predicted that Chief will retire in the next 2 to 4 years. So that gives me plenty of time to learn how to run the place." He answered sheepishly, grinning so wide that it must have hurt.

I threw my head back and laughed. "Isn't he the cutest thing?" I attempted the throw my arms around him in a tight hug, but he managed to escape my breath taking embrace in one fluid motion.

 **** ** _Oh stop your swooning._**

One, or maybe two of his watches beeped, Thomas glanced down at them and took in a sharp breath. "I've got to go. See you later Kitty!" And with that he was gone.

I waved after him before turning back to the door, letting myself in, with Alice tailing me. I heard a small gasp come from her, turning to see her bug-eyeing at the room we had entered. It was large, but to plain for my taste. A simple bed with white covers, a desk, nightstand, and dresser. All were made of thick, pale oak, with white curtains covering the three wide windows that's view was of the neatly trimmed lawn out back and the walls were a sky blue.

"I know it's a bit plain, but once you've gave it a piece of your personality, it'll be be livable," I commented, "The girls bathroom is on the right, three doors down. Sorry, but only the higher ranks get their own bathroom.

Alice stood stunned, "This is mine?" She breathed.

"Yea. We're all like a big family here. You'll find your place soon enough, don't rush it. And if you need anything, especially with decorating, just ask."

She had just set her backpack down on the bed. I decided to leave her to her own thing and left the room, "Yo, coz, where'd you go? I've been looking all over for you."

I turned around to find Fierystone slouched against a wall behind me with her usual ear to ear grin.

"Chief called me in, got assigned a new apprentice." I replied, receiving a snicker from Fiery.

"Let's just hope you don't kill this one huh?"

"The last one wasn't following orders, quite disrespectful."

"Ha. Yeah you beat her to the ground." Fiery eyes blazed through me.

 ** _Oh, that was a fun day._**

"That wasn't me! I mean it was, but it was my fau-

"RACHAEL!"

Our heads snapped in the direction of which the high pitched scream had come from, I braced myself for what was to come. "What the heck was that?" Fiery said, drawing her sword into a defensive position.

I gasped, realization dawned on me. "My apprentice!" I pulled out my sword as well, "Let's go check it out." I braced myself at the door with Fierystone at my side.

 **What could be on the other side? Monsters? Physiopathic murders? With a long history of paranormal occurrences, just about anything could happen…**

We burst through the door, our weapons at the ready, expecting the worst. But instead of monsters or murders, we just saw a small form crying and clinging on my leg like her life depended on it.

"Swifty? What are you doing?"

"Don't you ever leave me alone again, do you hear me?" A short sprut of anger came through the hot tears streaming down her face, she looked like an angry chicklet, adorably harmless.

 ** _Awwwwe, it's so cute and terrified!_**

 **Oh great…**

I turned to Fierystone, "Meet my apprentice, Swift Winds, or formally known as Alice Parker." I grumbled, annoyed.

My cousin didn't even answer, she just started laughing, "You've got to be kidding me! You've got a chicken for an apprentice!" Those words stung Alice, making her more upset, she squeezed tighter to my leg.

My sword was sheathed with the faint sound of metal grinding and a clank. I knew trying to play cool in front of my cousin was pointless so I got right to business. "Swifty, if you're going to want to have a good stable mentor and apprentice relationship, then you're going to NOT want to pull one like that ever again."

Alice hesitated, "Okay. Just don't leave me alone again, and keep her away from me."

Confusion clouded my face, I gave Fiery a glace, she looked pretty harmless, other than the sharp blade in hand. "This is my cousin, Fierystone, it's alright, she's not dangerous, if you're a friend."

Alice mumbled a bit under her breath and stuck out her hand saying, "Nice to meet you…Turkey."

Fierystone grinned, shaking her hand vigorously, "Same goes for you, drunk chicken!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, giving a small huff. "Fiery, there's no need to be that way, you don't even know her."

Fiery gave me a cocky grin, "Just about as much as you? And I'm not talking about her profile, I mean personally." Alice yanked her hand away fast, as if Fiery had some terrible deadly disease. Feeling she had made her point, Fiery tilted her head in acknowledgment that she was leaving, disappearing out the door.

"What am I gonna do with you? I'm not sleeping in the room over and I don't need to be here every minute of the day. Have you seriously grown that attached already?" My expression was harsh, but the look Alice gave me made it soften considerably. "Swifty, it's alright, there's nothing to be scared of," I tried to muster the most soothing voice possible, pulling her into a hug and stroking her knotted deep blue hair softly. "This place is extremely safe when it comes to security, so no one out there is going to get you, and the people in here are so busy with their own task that they'll hardly notice you unless you assert yourself."

Alice looked up at me with her big purple eyes, tears pickling at the edges, threatening to spill, "Promise?"

"Promise." I smiled down at her warmly.

It was like a wave of relief washed upon her, tears started to stream down her cheek as she wrapped her little arms around me, not out of fear, not out of a longing for protection, but out of love. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 2

s:

6,

"Hurry up, for they catch us!" Kitty laughed.

I raced beside her at what felt like the speed of light, small sharp rocks nicked at my skin as we flew down the dusty trail, we could hear the clomping of hooves growing louder behind us. I glanced over my shoulder to see the Arabian horse riders steadily drawing closer.

"We're not going to make it!" I shouted feverishly above the pounding noise echoing throughout the canyon.

"Well maybe we wouldn't be running like this if you hadn't slipped up back there. What made you think the the red wire crosses-" Kitty stopped short, taking in a breath, giving me a look that made my heart stop, it was eloquent and shrewd. "I'll buy you some time." My eyes traced the satchel that held the Paragon as it flew through the air towards me.

"Wait, we can…" I couldn't bring myself to finish. I knew there wasn't enough time for both of us to get through alive.

She was gone when I looked up from the crudely stitched cloth. A low rumble filled the valley, shaking my feet out from under me. I scrambled to find my footing, turning my eyes to meet the trampling hooves and whooping voices, but instead, my eyes caught sight of the men's horses rearing up and whinnying, frightened by the large stones that tumbled down upon them.

Kitty was crouched on a nearby ledge, she had unsheathed her sword, using it like a crowbar with both hands, she had started to tear at the large pile rocks and boulders that sat only inches from the ledge. Using every ounce of energy left in her body, Kitty plunged her sword into a deep crevice, the ground shook all the more, triggering the whole mass of rock to tumble off the ledge, covering the men, their horses, and Kitty.

"Kitty!" I screamed, clawing at the mound grit that buried her, tear streaked my dust covered face.

"A job well done, don't ya think Swifty?" I veered in the direction of her calm voice.

There she stood, unharmed other than the few scrapes and bruises under the thick layer of dust, shaking the powdery sand from her hair and clothes.

I flung myself on her, sobbing. "I thought you were dead for sure! You were just about gave me a heart attack!" Was all I could choke out.

She winced, drawing back from my embrace.

"Oh, I sorry, I didn't know you were-

"Alice, calm down. Remember, breath in," she draw her hands to her chest, as if lifting a large box.

I sucked in a lungful of oxygen.

"Breath out." She lowered her hands. "Good, Nothings broken? Alright, don't worry about me, just abit sore is all."

I let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. I'm just glad your alive.

She let out a laugh that warmed me. "Everything's fine, we've got the Paragon with our lives and bodies still intact. So, how about icecream? My treat."

Best mentor ever, even if she was a bit over the edge.

I just couldn't resist. Who could? The triple scope hot fudge brownie crunch supreme in a chocolate dipped waffle cone with two Kit-kats and a white chocolate dipped Oreo on the side, or formally know as Death By Chocolate, was just to good to be true. Kitty had a more difficult choice because of her allergy to milk, so she had went with a a simple lactose-free vanilla cone, eyeing mine wearily as she polished hers off, little did we know that this was the last break we'd get for a long time.

"Don't you dare complain to me when you get a massive stomach ache while bouncing off the walls from that caffine boost." She said, leaning back in her chair, hands folded at the back of her neck. "And it'll be the day when you can eat something that's as big as your head without dropping it."

I rolled my eyes, sinking back into my chair, letting the salty sweetness of the chocolate wash over my taste buds. "Just ten more minutes."

"You've said that three times already."

She gave a quick glance to the guy that was walking past us, but then quickly took a double- take. She sunk down further into her seat, lifting a hand to the the side of her face to block his view. But it was already too late. He had already caught a glimpse of her features and took a sharp turn towards them.

"Good afternoon ladies." A sneer covered his face, emerald eyes glinting underneath the thick framed glasses. He slipped a hand into his pocket and around something that was shaped vaguely like a pistol.

Kitty jumped up from her chair, attempting to lung at him, but he had already sunk a dart into her neck. She tried to pluck it out, but it had already dissolved into her bloodstream. Kitty's knees buckled, I had shot up and was with her before her knees hit the floor. Unluckily, he was too.

He shoved me away, all the while planting a dart into my arm manually. I didn't collapse like Kitty, instead nausea washed over me in heavy waves, leaving me in a dizzy state. I looked to the bartender for help, but he turned his eyes away, acting if I had never existed. My head swam as I tried to pull myself up onto my feet. When I looked back at our table, man was already gone, along with Kitty.

 ** _I have… to get… help!_**

My dazed thoughts shook through my head. Then something dawned on me, through that dizzy haze, a thought of hope beamed through. Kitty had called Thomas to see if he wanted to come join them not twenty minutes ago, he accepted, but said he might be a bit late. He had to be here soon. He just had to be.

My vision started to fade out, dark splotches forming in my view, I was only able to see the outline of a figure approaching me, Thomas' face appeared in my limited field of vision for a fleeting second before I drifted off into the black pool of sleep.

 **He's my last hope.**


	4. Chapter 3

**: /**

 **,**

"And then you press this button twice. And voilá, instant results!" I had gone over for the millionth time how to use the hologram to Chief, his face masked with a fake understanding, but it was quite implausible.

"Ahh, I see. So you press the thing-a-mah-jigger and the doodly-whatcha-mah-call-it, and it turns on!" His smile was totally phony, he didn't have a lick of sense of what was going on.

"Yes, you press the green button and then the red one twice, it can't get much simpler than that." My patience was wearing thin.

 ** _Could it get anyone simpler than that? Even though the button's triggering mechanism is getting a bit loose, there's nothing wrong with this, it's not even a week old and all the agents have already figure it out themselves. Why's it taking him forever?_** I looked over at Chief, who was now poking at his iPhone with an irritated look on his face.

"Do you need any help with that?" I asked cautiously.

"No." Chief snapped. "You are dismissed."

I gave him a quick salute, before slipping out the door, glad to be liberated. A bounce tucked itself cozily into my step, I looked forward to get back to my lab. But my spry behavior was short lived when my cell phone rang, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered it, a tad nervous it might be Chief asking for me to come back and help him pull up his email.

"Hey Tom!" Rachael's cheerful voice greeted me.

A grin gave my face that sprightly touch it had almost lost completely. "Oh, Hey Kitty, did you finish up with your mission?"

She gave a carefree laugh that gave me butterflies. "Yup, and that's why I'm calling, to see if you wanted to come with us to get ice cream, I thought it might do you some good to crawl out of your cave and get some sun."

I grimaced. "Uh…well, I have things to-

"No. I insist. Meet you there in twenty."

"Wait-" But I knew she had already hung up. I let out a sigh. Might as well.

Even though I wasn't exactly prepared for what happened next, I had a good guess that was gonna be bad. Although I was not expecting to almost get run over by someone speeding dude in a lab coat, going at least 36 mph in the parking lot and turning east onto the highway before speeding up to 58 mph in less than 6 seconds, **_Must have tuned up the accelerator,_** and to find Alice on the floor of the parlor, hardly grasping onto her life, only 2.6 minutes from passing out from lack of oxygen.

At first, I thought she was just having an allergic reaction to the dairy or other products she had consumed, but when I got closer, her gasps started turning into babbling and the babbling began to imply words.

"Kitty…dude with dart gun…lab coat…took her…"

At the mention of her name, I noticed that she was no nowhere to be seen. **_How could I have missed that? Oh yea, attention immediately caught by suffocating Alice. Basic human reflexes._**

I pulled out an anesthetic I had developed a week back for curing or subsiding the effects of food poising or allergic reactions to food.

Alice eyed the needle with a terrified expression, but made no move to run, not a muscle of her body twitched as I inserted the needle.

"It'll help, trust me. It'll kick in in a few moments."

Her muscles relaxed, pupils blown wide from fear most likely. I helped Alice prop herself up against the wall, the medication already kicking in, the coulor starting to return to her face.

Once I knew she had fully recovered, I asked her a simple question. "What happened?"

Her words came out at me like a flurry, she told me the whole story in a matter of minutes, down to the smallest detail. Everything started to fit together. **_The man that sped by, which direct was he going in? East?_** It didn't make much of a difference now.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tears had pooled up in her eyes, it was killing me to see her like this, so disarrayed.

That question caught me off guard. "I don't know." I had only said that once before in my life. **_Crap._**

Neither Alice nor I had any idea of what to do from there, undoubtedly from our mild state of shock. She accepted my offer to be driven back to the agency, I was glad cause she was in no state for escorting herself back. But I was no better off than she was, my mind drifting through al the variables of what could of and what would happen to Rachael, probably somewhere dark, vulnerable to any sort of-well anything, considering she was drugged and unconscious.

 ** _What did that man want with her? Was she just a random target for holding captive? Or did they have some sort of evil unsettled matters from years ago?_** It's curious how Rachael was so easily taken down, she didn't even have a hint of fatigue in her voice, but after a mission she was usually still hyped from the rush of adrenaline.

"Watch out!" Alice grabbed the wheel, yanking them back onto the road.

I snapped back into reality, I must have started to drift off the road, if Alice weren't with me, I would have hugged a tree. With my car. While going 40 mph. Thankfully Alice was more attentive at the moment and noticed before we had that close encounter with a large pine.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Sorry, I got lost in the maze of thought."

Alice didn't find my joke at all funny. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No." I snapped, but quickly added a polite thanks.

She slumped in her seat, muttering bitterly. The eerie silence was broken by the ringing of her cell phone. Alice straightened up in order to fish it from her pocket before answering it.

"Hello?...huh?...Rachael?...No, don't, you don't have to! Please! We'll find you!" Alice's voice rose as she spoke, sobs coming between each word. Her voice suddenly turned bitter and her gasps for breath ceased. "What? Who are you? No…you wouldn't! Chief would never! You'll have to-"

The phone fell into her lap. "He hung up."

I gave her a look that made her spill. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Kitty is alive and well, the bad news is she's being held hostage by a physco who will kill her in less than twenty minutes if we don't give him what he wants."

"Who?" My face clouded with confusion, I had pulled the car over, a minute more of driving and we would surely be dead.

"I don't know, but it was the same man from the ice cream parlor."

"So what does he want?"

"Our secrets."


	5. Chapter 4

**r** **4**

 **k**

 **s:**

 **r** **1 6,** **2 0 1 5** **1 3 0 0**

 **d** **r** **e**

Now, I know what you're thinking, not that I can read brains waves or anything, yet, but still, you're thinking, "Wow, this guy is some terrible creep to kidnap a random girl at an ice cream parlor." Then you are completely and utterly wrong. I know exactly who I kidnapped, I know what I'm going to use her for and I'm not a bad guy.

I met Rachael at the police station eight years, three months, and seventeen day ago. The first time I laid eyes on her I was hooked on that cute, shy, and mysterious face and figure. But when she told me her crime, I was totally addicted, by curiosity of course. I needed to know the key to her survival. There was no scientific possibility to live through a fall of 1610.56 ft., so how?

She never told me. So ever since I ditched that terrible excuse for an agency five years ago, I've been watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and this was about as good as it got. Both her and her side kick, Alex Swirling Whatever, were both exhausted, inattentive, and quite exposed. Who wouldn't jump on the chance?

So, here I am, driving some unconscious chick back to my 'lair,' some old vacuum-cleaner store that no one would expect to be a mad scientist's hideout. Literally. Not one person has suspected a thing, not even a second glance. When we got there, I drove around back of the place, parking the car in a dark corner. I unlocked and pitched open the back door, the actual entrance to my secret lab, before opening the passenger door and hefting Rachael's body into my arms.

 **** ** _Huh, only gained about 28 lbs. since I've seen you last._** **** ** _Mostly muscle, you were skin 'n bones the first time we met._**

I couldn't help but notice how much her figure had changed from a kid's scrawny structure to a slender, curved, womanly body. She may have been cute back then, but she was totally hot now. My cheeks flushed at the thought that filled my head.

Her sweet scent drifted into my nostrils. All I wanted to do right now was bury my face in her hair and breathe in that familiar tangy fragrance.

 ** _Stupid hormones._**

I managed to control my actions, setting her down on the gurney in the middle of the dimly light room, and snapped restraints on her arms and legs.

I unbuttoned her shirt just enough to place two monitors on her chest to make sure her vitals were taking that dose of chloral hydrate well.

 ** _48 beats a minute._** **** ** _Good enough._** **** ** _Time for you to wake up my dear._**

I must have not realized that I was talking out loud until the echo of my voice hit my eardrums.

"Why is this place so…uncanny?"

"You want me to brighten up?"

I jerked my attention back to her. "Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," She flat out told me, "that drug's giving me a headache and I have the biggest itch on my nose, mind untying me for a moment?"

I saw right through her trick. With a knowing smirk, I waved a finger at her. "Not so fast. I'm smarter than you remember."

She rolled her eyes. "Always out doing when it came to wits, eh, Doc? But I'm not the one to worry, you on the other hand, should." Her expression grew dark.

My lips curled into a snarl, "Of what? They have no idea where we are! There is no way of them finding you! I cover up everything so well that not even the FBI or Bones would be able to trace your Chrono signature. When I'm done with you, your body won't even be recognizable."

Her gaze wavered. I hidden my feeling quite well. I would never physically hurt her, let alone let her. Except she didn't know that. And creating illusion will make all of this believable.

 **** ** _Science is fun._**

She drew in a ragged breath, her features stayed cold. "What is it that you want from me?"

"Your secrets."

The blonde set before me scoffed. "Seriously? You've been planning my death for five years just because you want to know what goes on inside in my head, Doc, you should be ashamed of yourself. I would think you've already invented something that sucks the memories right out of someone, or did you do that already?"

"No. But I did create a device that tythpatically transports two individuals voices back and forth, but it's still in the testing phase," I waved my hand dismissively. "We're getting off topic. What I want to know so badly is how you survived that fall from the Blue Diamond roof? It's not like you could have sprouted wings and flew, right?"

I saw a small flicker of movement on her face. As if she had been released of a heavy weight. I think I just found a smallest hint of an answer. I drew up a chair and straddled it, resting my arms on the back.

"Don't I get my phone call?"

"Excuse me?"

"Doc, please, don't tell me you've gone deaf. I want a phone call."

I shifted in my seat, drawing my cell phone from my back pocket. "Who do you want to call?" I asked with a bored expression.

"Alice."

"Number?"

She gave me the number hastily, she was told that she had one minute and she wouldn't reveal her location, if that was even possible. I set the phone to speaker as it dialed. Alice picked up on the third tone.

"Hello?" Her voice shook out that single words.

Rachael gave me a deathly glare before speaking. "Swifty? It's me, Rachael."

"Huh? Rachael?"

"Listen Alice, I'm in sort of jam, and Oz here is getting a bit impatient. He wants to know some of my secrets, so… I think I'll show him."

I snapped out of my bored trance, my attention's been caught. **_Hmm, not tell, but show me?_** **** ** _Intriguing._**

 ****"No! You don't have to! Please! We'll find you!" Alice started to snivel.

I snatched the phone away. "Times up. Now listen little girl, and listen closely. If you don't stay away from here then I'm going to send your friend on a little trip. So either you get your Chief to hold off the missiles or, poof! She's gone!"

And with that, I hung up, deaf to the cries that came from the other end.

"What'd you do that for? And a trip? Where am I going?" She ask accusingly.

"We both have plenty of questions, now if you will…"

"Never. I was only said that for her sake."

"Spill, or else."

"Or what? You'll torture me?" She sneered. "Try me."

 ** _Oh joy, the fun begins._**

I rose coolly from my chair, stepping over to her. I ran my hand up her bare leg and rested it comfortably in the curve of her hip. "Then shall we begin?"

She shrunk away from my touch. "I would slap you in the face if I weren't tied up."

I smile broke my face into two halves, grabbing her by the jaw, I lifted her face while lowering mine until she was close enough that I could feel her breath on my lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

 **** ** _((Warning for gore-y violence and slight lemon scene (that's why it's rated T), if you are sensitive to these sort of things, then I advise that you scroll down until this black writing appears again before you continuing your reading. Just a warning for those dumbass kids that think their old enough to read this kind of stuff._** **** ** _Yea…And I stopped caring…))_**

Rachael's mouth opened in a silent scream, writhing in the captivating cuffs, back arched off the table in agony, a small stream of blood spilled down the corner of her mouth, and strands of hair stuck damply to her forehead.

"Had enough yet?" I growled, dropping the blood soaked scalpel on the tray nearby.

Her breaths came in short gulps, yet her voice showed no signs of pain. "This is child's play. I'm not going to tell you anything, asshole." She spat on my shoe, looking up at me defiantly.

A demented laugh escaped my lips, "Fine by me, let's move onto the bigger stuff." I picked up a knife and drew a lighter from my pocket. Flicking it on, the orange sparks created a small yellow flame, Racheal eyed the knife cautiously as it grew white hot under the influence of the blaze's heat.

Once the satisfying sizzled of the metal enflaming buzzed in my ears, did I pull the knife away from the open flame. I tugged up the hem of her shirt, exposing the slightly scarred, smooth milky skin of her abdomen, and lowered the knife down right above her navel.

The blonde's fingers clenched into fists so hard that her knuckles turned white and her fingernails started to draw blood that ran down her wrists as I slipped the knife beneath her skin. Searing white pain blurred her vision, but akin to all the other methods I had tried to use to pry information from her, she kept her mouth shut, and not a single word nor sound escaped her lips. This made thing much more difficult and less enjoyable.

"Come now my dear, why won't you make a noise. Scream for me, no one will hear." I drove the knife deeper into her skin, slowly moving it up her stomach.

The next thing she did caught me off guard. She smiled sweetly before flexing her hand and pointing her middle finger up at me. "You can't break what already been broken."

"Fine." I snapped, straightening up, "Then if this method of 'persuasion' must not be right for you. Might we try something else?" I withdrew the knife completely, receiving a small sigh of relief from her.

But when she saw the tool that I had picked up, she immediately tensed back up. "W-What…what are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see."


End file.
